Cold Feet and Wedding Bells
by SherCullen71
Summary: After their whirlwind romance, can they make it to the altar or will one or both get cold feet?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

After Edward proposed on New Year's Eve, Alice has been in wedding mode. She'd drop off wedding invitation samples, dress catalogs at my desk and cake ideas would arrive almost daily in my email. Edward and I decided that a spring wedding would work for us, so we chose March 23rd as our date. Alice of course thought we should have a Valentine wedding, since holidays seemed important to us. But we'd rather not go that route.

I had many battles with Alice over choosing my dress, it would seem that my ideal dress and hers were two different ideas altogether. I wanted simple but elegant and she thought I should have the fairytale princess look.

Was the dress really that important? I'm sure that Edward wouldn't care what I wore, as long as we get married. I don't see why Alice is always on me about picking out a dress. I swear she's driving me crazy and I'm afraid I'm going to snap. Even Edward is noticing how tense I am whenever we talk about anything wedding related.

I stayed home from work to go over things for the wedding on my own and I was having a cup of tea as I opened my mail. I had a stack of RSVP cards for the wedding and I opened one and read that it was from my aunt, Mary Catherine, in Georgia. She said she couldn't attend but she wishes me well and sent a check for me and Edward, and she requested that we send her a picture from the wedding and to visit sometime soon.

I wish she could be at the wedding but I understand. It's just I don't have a lot of family and it would've been nice to see her. I continued opening cards and marking them down on the sheet of paper in the binder Alice provided for this purpose. I sighed as I closed it and leaned my head back on the couch as my phone chimed with an incoming message.

" _Meet for lunch or I could come there?" E._

I sent him a message, saying that I'd meet him.

So I got up and walked into my bedroom to get dressed and put on a bit of makeup. I wasn't really feeling the greatest but I wanted to see Edward and I know he misses me when I'm not at the office.

I grabbed my jacket and then headed to my car, it would be easier to drive to the little deli by the office and then run a few errands after.

Once in my car I turned on the radio and listened to the Phantom of the Opera CD that Edward gave me. It usually calmed me, but today it wasn't helping.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, I got out and quickly walked into the deli. I easily found Edward sitting in a back booth with our food. He always knew what I liked and he smiled when he saw me approach him.

"Hi love, how is your day going?" he asked as he stood up to kiss my cheek.

"Good, yours?"

"Okay, it's weird at the office when you're not there. I miss seeing you when I come out of my office and Alice is just in and out of my office with stuff about the wedding and she said she's sent you five emails that you haven't responded to."

"I have been opening the RSVP cards and logging them into her stupid binder," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich, ignoring the look of hurt on his face.

"It's not a stupid binder, love. It is a planning tool that Alice swears by."

I knew I hit a nerve with him but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Sorry," I said.

He nodded as he picked up his sandwich.

I looked at him and just shook my head, he didn't even say anything. "That's it, you're not going to say it's alright."

"I nodded, what more do you want."

"Um.. maybe to have a conversation with you about something other than our wedding."

"We have so much to do before the wedding and limited time. Besides I thought you'd be excited about planning our wedding."

"I wanted a small, simple wedding but no, you had to go and invite all of your family and business contacts. It was supposed to be small."

"What's gotten into you, love?" he asked reached for my hand.

"Nothing," I replied raising my voice. "Everything, I don't know."

I could feel the walls closing in on me and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything I have ever wanted in a man was sitting in front of me and all I wanted to do was get away from him.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bolted for the door.

"Bella," I heard him calling after me. But I kept walking. I got to my car and hopped in, I pulled away just as he reached the parking lot. I could see him standing there as I looked in the rearview mirror.

I drove home as fast as I legally could, I know that it won't take Edward long to hail a cab and get here.

I pulled into the driveway and got out. I quickly made my way into the house and I threw my coat on the chair and sat on the couch. I looked at the pile of cards on the table and my aunt's card was laying there. I picked it up and grabbed my laptop. I logged in and went to Delta Airlines and I booked a one way ticket to Atlanta.

After I was done, I went upstairs and threw some stuff into a suitcase. I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Edward.

I came downstairs, placing my suitcase by the couch and then I opened the door.

"Love, where are you going? You can't leave, we still have so much to do for the wedding," he said.

I looked up at him and thought of how I could say what I need to say without bursting into tears.

"Edward," I said as I twisted the ring around my finger. "I...I can't be what you need." My heart broke as I slid the ring off my finger and looked down at it before I placed it in his hand. I reached down to grab my suitcase and jacket. I turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye."

I quickly closed the door and walked to my car and drove away before he could come after me.

As I drove to the airport the tears slid slowly down my cheeks. The look on Edward's face as I told him goodbye will forever haunt me. He looked as devastated as I feel. I heard my phone ringing in my purse but I ignored it, I knew it'd most likely be Edward. It didn't take me long to get to airport and I found the long term parking lot and paid the fee, finding a parking spot and then getting out. I grabbed my suitcase and locked my car up. I walked to the elevator and took it up to the terminal, where I would check in for my flight.

Once I checked my bag and went through security, I made my way to my gate to wait for my flight. I looked down at my phone and noticed all of the missed calls and texts on there, but I couldn't deal with those now. I turned it off and placed it in my purse.

My heart hurt just thinking of the messages he's left, and knowing how badly I hurt him. But what he doesn't understand is that I was drowning in the sea of wedding plans and there was no one there to save me. So I did the only thing I could do, save myself and run away from the love of my life. Maybe in time he'll forgive me but that remains to be seen.

They called my flight for boarding and I quickly walked in line behind other travellers. It was a hard thing to do, but it was needed for me. I hoped my aunt would have some wise words for me. She was always so compassionate and willing to help with anything. She was so opposite of Alice, and I hoped I made the right decision in going to her.

I passed the time on the plane by reading or at least trying to. But my thoughts kept distracting me. Thoughts of Edward and how I left him standing there. I hope someday he'll be able to forgive me and maybe we can be friends.

The captain came over the intercom and told us that we were ready to make our descent into Atlanta International and that we needed to buckle our seatbelts at this time.

I put my book away and put on my seatbelt as the plane made its descent. I hated this part as well as take off. I always made sure to take direct flights, if I had my choice.

Once the plane was safely on the ground I stood up and made my way off the plane and followed the crowd to baggage claim. It didn't take me long to find my bag and then I walked to the car rental company and rented a car that I could drive to my aunt's place.

I turned my phone on and there were several text messages from Edward as well as Alice and countless voice messages. I laid the phone down and started the car, heading towards my aunt's.

It didn't take me long and I pulled up in the driveway, I opened the door and got out. I grabbed my purse, my phone and my bag before I shut the door and walked up the sidewalk and up the steps to the front door. I hesitated before I knocked and waited for my aunt to open the door.

The door opened and my aunt stood there, she smiled when she saw me.

"MeMe," I said as I fell into her arms with tears streaming down my cheeks. Her arms wrapped around me as she held me against her.

"Shush child," she cooed. "Come inside and tell your MeMe all about what has you so upset."

My aunt lead me inside to the couch, where she had me sit down and then she went off to make tea, leaving me to gather myself together and be ready to talk to her once she comes back.

It didn't take her long to come back and she sat a tray down on the coffee table, with tea and a plate of cookies. She made my tea for me and handed it to me. I took a small sip as she place several cookies on a plate and gave it to me.

"Jingle, tell me what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what happened to make you leave that fiance' of yours."

"Nothing happened persay, it's just me. Everything was closing in on me, all the wedding details and Alice pushing me to find the perfect dress. Edward talking about the wedding and we argued and I told him I couldn't be what he needed. I gave him his ring back and walked out the door," I confessed as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, it's all fixable. Let me tell you about a woman who lived down the road."

I nodded and picked up a cookie as she started to tell me her story.

"Iris lived down the road and she never married. She spent her entire life all alone and when she died several years ago, the Salvation Army came to take her stuff away. They found a yellowed wedding dress in a box along with an engagement ring and a picture of a young man. Under the dress was a letter that she never sent. The letter told him why she left and she hoped he would find someone that would be perfect for him. Also in the box they found a death announcement and in it was a statement that he never married either, because he could never marry someone other than the woman who held his heart in her hands. This woman and the man both lived lonely lives and died alone, when they could've been together. Jingle, the moral of this story is don't let the love you have for your Edward go. I know you think everything is ruined but it's not. You have time, think about it," she said as I stretched and sat my tea down.

"I'm going to sit on the porch for a bit."

She nodded as I headed for the door.

"Bella dear, love has a funny thing of passing all boundaries. Never turn your back on it because true love only comes around once."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Bella walked out the door and I just stood there holding her ring in my hand. My feet felt like they were encased in cement. I couldn't move to go after her, all I could do was stare at the door.

I finally slid down to the floor and just sat there. I could see the envelopes of RSVP's and various magazines that Alice gave her, and the binder all sitting on the coffee table.

I held the ring between my fingers and I looked at it, remembering the night I gave her the ring and how happy we both were. I can't believe that she walked out the door.

My phone rang and I grabbed it out of pocket, "Bella."

" _No, it's me Alice. I need to know the exact shade of blue you both want for the napkins. Did you know there are over 69 shades of blue?"_

"Alice, that's enough. It's your fault she's gone," I yelled into the phone.

" _What? Who? Bella?"_

"Yes, who else would I care about. We argued, I came to her house and she handed me her ring and walked out. She said that she can't be what I need."

" _Well maybe she isn't. She hasn't been putting in the effort to make this wedding a thing of beauty."_

"What the fuck, Alice? She was perfect for me. She's done everything for the wedding, it's your fault, pushing your will on her. She wanted simple and I didn't do it. I got caught up in your vision for the wedding."

" _B... but..."_ she stuttered and I hung up. I couldn't put up with her anymore. I had to figure out where Bella would've gone.

I got up and walked over to the couch, and sat down. I picked up the binder and opened it. I looked down at the first page, which was a contents page and then a handwritten note from Alice and then a list of things she expected Bella to complete each day. As I read I couldn't believe what she wanted from her. She even had a detailed diet plan for her and how much each item should cost, and color suggestions. The more I read the more mad I got. It's no wonder Bella snapped, I couldn't believe all of this. I felt bad for pushing more of this on her and I didn't realize that it was this bad. The more I read the more I realized that this is so not us. Bella wanted a simple wedding not a circus that Alice mapped out.

I looked at the notes in the margins, that were in Bella's handwriting and I couldn't believe what I read. She made sure that everything I liked was to be served at the reception, that my transportation was taking care of. She made sure to include the colors I loved her in were represented in our colors. She made sure that I would be happy, but where was what she wanted. Every note she wrote was about my likes and dislikes.

I closed up the book and laid it down. Maybe Bella had it wrong, maybe it was me that wasn't what she needed.

I put my head in my hands and gripped my hair as I sighed loudly. I realized now how much better she is and that I hope I can find her. I hope that she will listen to me. I want to show her that none of this stuff in that binder is what I want. She is all that I want, it doesn't matter how we are married, just as long as we get married.

I thought back to a conversation we had while we were laying in my bed and her head was on my chest.

 *****Flashback*****

" _When you were a young girl, what was your ideal wedding?" I asked her as I played with the ends of her hair. I loved the way it felt between my fingers as I twirled it._

" _I always loved my aunt's plantation home and I always envisioned a small wedding under the magnolia tree in the back that overlooked the pond. I'd have a simple but flowing dress and I could walk down the aisle in barefeet if it was summer or a pair of low heels or flats if it was spring. But now the location doesn't much matter as long as we are happy," she said as she moved her hand over my heart._

I sat back against the couch and sighed, if only I would've listened to Bella instead of pushing for a bigger wedding with friends, family and business associates; perhaps then I wouldn't be sitting here alone.

I called for a cab and put the binder on the table and then went outside to wait for it. I couldn't stand being surrounded by everything that was Bella anymore. I knew I'd have to find her, but I needed to rest and figure out what to do in the morning.

It didn't take the cab long to arrive and I told the driver my address. I looked down at my phone and smiled at the screensaver, it was a picture of me and Bella from Christmas. She looked so beautiful as she looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. Esme took the picture in her kitchen. I missed her already, even though she's only been gone a little while.

The ride to my house went by fast and I got out after paying the fare. I went inside and locked the door and went straight to my bedroom. I laid down on the bed without getting out of my suit. I could hear my phone ringing and I didn't bother to answer it. I figured it would be either my aunt or Alice and frankly I've had enough of Alice today.

I put my phone on the nightstand and wrapped the blanket around myself. I was surrounded by Bella's scent and I inhaled deeply. I loved that I could still be comforted by it, but it also made me miss her. I closed my eyes and I prayed that sleep found me.

I was woken up by my phone chiming with an incoming text message. I sat up and reached for the phone and seeing it was from a number I didn't recognize.

I opened the message and read it. I was taken aback by what I read on the screen. It said: _Get your skinny ass to Georgia, to this address and get your girl back. Love, Meme aka Bella's Aunt._

I questioned nothing and got out of my bed and made flight arrangement to go to Georgia. I sent an email to my aunt and uncle telling them I'd be out of town. I packed a small bag and left for the airport. I didn't care about anything else, I had to get to Bella now.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smells of cinnamon and coffee wafting through the house. I sat up and stretched, I looked around the room and then I got out of bed, put on my slippers and then wandered down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see my phone on the counter and my aunt at the stove.

"Morning Meme," I murmured as I shuffled to the coffee pot.

"Morning Jingle, how did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess." I picked up my phone and looked at the various messages that I didn't look at. There were a few from Edward, Alice and Esme. I laid the phone back down as I noticed my aunt looking over at me.

"Did you send him a message?" she inquired as she made our plates.

"No, I don't have anything to say. Just thinking about going back there is giving me a headache. You have no idea what kind of pressure I've been under. It was supposed to be a simple wedding, not the mess it was becoming."

"Jingle, do you love him?"

"Of course, he's everything I could ever want in a husband. He's sweet, funny, kind and loving. He's amazing and very handsome." I closed my eyes and I pictured Edward's face as I walked out my door. "But I truly think I've lost him."

"You never know what a new day might bring, Bella. Love has a way of not stopping. You just have to listen and not rush to speak. Communication is key and knowing that will make all the difference. Eat," she said with a smirk.

If I didn't know better, she was up to something.

I picked up my fork and dug into the food she prepared for us. I always loved coming here and eating her home cooking. Nothing in the world compared to it, except Grandma Marie's cooking. God, I miss her. She'd tell me what to do in a heartbeat. My aunt is as close to her as I can get though.

"After breakfast maybe we can go up in the attic and look at the old photo albums, perhaps that will make you feel better," she commented as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, it used to when I was younger. I used to love trying on Grandma Marie's wedding dress."

"That you did, you looked like one of those wedding porcelain dolls. Your alabaster skin and your blush made it perfect. I'm sure I have the pictures of you in the dress."

"I'm sure you do," I said with a laugh. "I was so little then and everything seemed so much easier."

"They were, you were what seven?"

"Probably."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. My grandmothers dress was the perfect wedding dress, I always loved it.

"You can always try the dress on again for old times sake."

" I suppose," I said as my phone rang with Alice's ringtone.

"Aren't you going to answer it, JIngle?" she asked.

"No, it's just Alice."

She nodded as I got up and took our plates to the sink. My thoughts strayed to Edward as I stood by the sink. I hoped that he was doing okay. I touched my left hand and rubbed where my ring used to be.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I turned around and followed her up to the attic.

Once up there, Meme pulled out the dressbox and the old photo albums. "What would you like to do first?"

"Whatever is fine," I said as I looked at her.

She opened the box and pulled out the dress, it was still as beautiful as ever.

"It still looks as beautiful as it did when I was little. Too bad I didn't find a dress like it back in Chicago," I said as I looked my aunt.

"Jingle, go try it on."

I took the dress from her and went into the small changing room that was up there. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and I carefully slipped into the old dress. I came out into the other room and had my aunt zip it and then button it up.

"Thanks," I said admiring how it looked. "It fits perfect."

"It does. Go stand by the window," she said as she adjusted the veil.

I walked over by the window and stood sideways facing her with my hands placed in front of me.

"You look so beautiful, Jingle. I think this should be your wedding dress," she said as she took several pictures me me. I tried to smile in them at least.

"I'm afraid that ship has sailed."

"I don't think it has. I'm sure your Edward will be waiting for you to come back to him."

"Meme, you didn't see his face when I handed him the ring. I hurt him," I said sadly as I sat gingerly in the old rocking chair.

"Jingle Bell, words can be forgiven. Trust me. If he loves you half as much as you love him, it will all work out. First thing you have to do is trust your heart and second, you have to call him.. You can't run from things."

I knew she was right, but I was afraid to call him. I nodded as I walked back to the changing room.

I put my clothes back on and carried the dress back out with me. We put it back in the box and then sat down to look at the many photo albums that she had out for us.

There were many pictures of me as a little girl and with my parents, but mostly pictures of me and my grandma. I couldn't help but smile at the pictures of me in my grandma's dress.

"I did look like a porcelain doll."

"You did, and I can't wait to print the pictures from today. Maybe when you get married you can wear the dress and I'll take your picture and put all three in a frame and give them to you you and Edward for a wedding present."

"You sound so sure that I will marry Edward."

"I know you will, Jingle. He sounds perfect for you. Here's a picture of you and your grandma heading out to the Fox Theatre for Phantom of the Opera. You were so excited that night."

"I was. It was a special night, it was the night she gave me my necklace and told me to " _Never settle for anyone unless they love you for you, not who they want you to be."_

"She was so excited to give that to you."

"I've never taken it off, but I have changed the chains a few times," I said with a smile as I looked at some other pictures.

She nodded as she pulled out several pictures and handed them to me. I looked down at them and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay," she said as I stood up and headed for the stairs.

I grabbed my jacket and then went outside. It was a beautiful spring day and I had a lot to think about. I walked to my favorite tree and I sat down to think. I thought about how me and Edward were together, and how perfect we were together. He was my one, he made me complete and now I broke us. I wanted to find the perfect dress and I let Alice get under my skin, where I should have stood up to her and told her what I wanted. I was the one who let her plan the wedding and I wasn't strong enough to tell her when she was overstepping. I pushed Edward away and now I have to work at getting his forgiveness.

I looked up at the sky and talked to my grandma.

"Gram, I know that you are up there looking down on me, and probably shaking your head at how stupid I've been. But if you can help me in any way you can, give me the strength and courage to call Edward. If it's possible help him to be receptive to my apology. I love you and miss you so much."

I smiled up at the clouds as I reached in my pocket for my phone. I couldn't find it in either of my pockets. I must have left it at the house.

I stood up and headed back towards the house. I needed to call Edward and try to apologize, and I needed to book my flight back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

My flight arrived on time in Atlanta, which was highly unusual. I hurried off the plane and headed towards baggage claim to grab my bag and then I stepped outside to the awaiting cab line. I got into one and I rattled off the address of where I wanted to go. The driver nodded as he programmed the address into the GPS and we were off.

I was nervous about meeting Bella's aunt and in turn seeing Bella. Would she be happy to see me or would this end in more heartbreak for me? I understand now why she left and I tried to tell her in messages, but she hasn't responded back to them. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

I looked out the window at the passing scenery, the city skyline giving way to horse farms and little farms. I can see why Bella enjoyed coming her as a young girl, a lot of space to run and plenty of trees to sit and read under. I could picture her as a child sitting and reading under the magnolia tree.

I wonder if she'd want to move here one day. We never talked about where we'd want to raise our children. As I thought about that my heart clenched inside my chest, will we even get to that point in our lives? What if she doesn't want me anymore?

I groaned in frustration at the unknowns to this situation. I wanted her to be my wife, I've never loved anyone as much as I love Bella.

The cab pulled up in front of a beautiful plantation house, that was surrounded by magnolia trees. I could see why Bella loved it here.

I got out and handed the driver more than enough for the fare and I started walking up the walkway. I was nervous as I wasn't sure what was waiting for me.

I stepped up onto the porch and knocked softly. It didn't take long before the door was opened and an older lady was standing there.

"Edward," she said.

"Yes," I replied looking at her.

"Glad you could get here so fast. Jingle will be so happy to see you. I'm her Aunt Mary, but I go by MeMe."

I just stood there speechless for a moment and then I came back to myself, "It's nice to meet you. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's all good. All couples have disagreements, though some don't run hundreds of miles away but sometimes Bella doesn't think things all the way through. Sadly she gets that from her mother," she said with a sad smile as she motioned me inside.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"Where are my manners? Would you like some Sweet Tea? Jingle should be coming back soon, she walked out to her favorite tree."

"Um...sure some tea would be nice," I said as I sat down.

She walked into the kitchen as I looked around the room. It was decorated with many pictures and I could see a few of Bella. I couldn't help but wonder why she called her Jingle. It was cute and I'd love to hear the story of how she got that name.

Mary walked back in carrying a tray with some tea and some finger sandwiches.

"These are Bella's favorite, and I figured you'd be hungry after your flight."

"Thank you," I said as I picked up the glass of tea and took a sip.

I placed the tea down and picked up a sandwich and took a bite. They were very good. I can see why Bella liked them.

"How did Bella get the name Jingle?" I asked.

"When she was little she couldn't say Bella, so she'd say Bell, Bell. So I started calling her Jingle Bell, which I shortened to Jingle over the years."

"That's cute. I like it. She never told me about it. She told me about her ideal wedding would be out by the magnolia tree."

"Yeah, she's always had that idea. Her grandmother encouraged it and even let her try on her old dress. She looked like a porcelain doll. I'd show you the picture but I don't want to ruin it, if she does wear that dress on her wedding."

"I hope that there will be a wedding," I said as I took another drink of tea.

"There will be as long as you both want it," she said as she placed her hand on my knee. "Do you want to marry Bella?"

"Yes," I exclaimed emphatically.

"Then hold onto each other, and listen to each other. As long as you both do that you will make it," she said as I finished eating.

I nodded as I stood up, "If it's okay, I'll sit out on the porch and wait for Bella."

"That'll be fine, like I said she should be coming back soon."

I walked to the door and stepped out onto the porch and took a seat. I hoped that Bella would be happy to see me and that we talk it all out.

I sat there enjoying the breeze as I looked up and saw Bella walking towards the house. I stood up as she stepped up on the first stair.

"Edward!" she said as she looked up at me.

I walked slowly towards her and I lifted my hand up and placed it against her cheek, "I'm here, baby."

"How?" she murmured.

"Your aunt sent me a text and I caught the first flight that I could get."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to let you go. I read through the binder, all the little notes you wrote. You were making the wedding all about me. Everything I wanted you made sure was there. I understand why you ran, I don't want our wedding like that. I want the wedding you always dreamed about."

"But your family, friends and colleagues," she said softly.

"I don't give a damn about them, Bella. I just want you and me, together and married."

I watched as she busted out in tears and I wrapped her in my arms, "It's okay, baby. I'm here."

She pulled back and wiped her tears with her hand and looked up at me, "I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have ran, I... I know that it hurt you and I know that I don't deserve you, but I hope that you forgive me."

"Baby, there's nothing to forgive. I hope that you'll forgive me, since I was the one not listening to you. I want to marry you, if that is still what you want."

"It is, Edward. I...I was coming back in the house to call you and to make my reservation to fly home to you."

"We can get married here, I don't need anyone but you," I told her as I pushed the hair off her face.

"But everyone we know is back at in Chicago."

"It will be fine, I'm sure Esme will be happy to give us a reception when we return. The only one who will be super pissed off with be Alice, but I really don't care at the moment. I can't believe all that she expected from you. I'm truly sorry that I wasn't listening to you."

"Edward, I should've made you listen. Communication is so important and I chose to run away instead of talking to you. I always said I wouldn't be like my mom, but I ended up being like her. Meme said that I needed to call you, but I was stubborn. I'm sorry too," she said as she looked up into my green eyes.

"All is forgiven, Jingle," I said with a smirk.

"Oh goodness, she told you about that."

"Yeah and I find it utterly adorable."

"You would."

I pulled her closer to me and I leaned in brushing her lips with mine as the screen door opened.

"Things okay out here, Jingle?" Meme asked.

"Perfect, when did you text him?" Bella asked her.

"I have my ways, and I knew you'd be stubborn so while you went to the bathroom I sent him a quick text and deleted it from your phone."

"Sneaky, but thank you," Bella said as she pulled away from me and hugged her aunt.

"Your welcome, I can see things are going well."

"They are, we decided to get married here. I will need Grandma's dress and we'll have to get Edward a suit, but that shouldn't be a problem," she said as she looked down at her hands. "Um... do you have my ring?"

"Of course I do," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I got down on one knee and held the ring out to her. "Isabella Swan will you agree to marrying me here and now?'

"Yes Edward, I will," she said with a smile. I slid the ring on her finger and there it would stay.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I couldn't believe that my aunt sent a message to Edward, but I'm so glad that she did. If not we probably wouldn't be getting ready for our wedding. The day after he arrived we went and applied for our marriage license, it wouldn't take as long since we already had one in Illinois. We also needed to get Edward a suit for our wedding and Meme went with us since she wanted to buy the flowers. We didn't need many since the magnolia's were just starting to bloom. I always loved the scent of them. They always reminded me of spending time with my aunt and my grandma. Both of them always had them in their homes and it's a very comforting scent to me.

My mother never liked them much since she hated spending time in Georgia, but I loved being here. I never wanted to live here but vacationing was always fun.

Edward called his aunt and uncle to let them know of our plans and Esme was already planning us a huge reception when we arrived back in Chicago. Of course Edward asked me several times if it was okay, he was worried I'd run again. I assured him it was fine and that I wasn't going to run anywhere.

"Edward, can we stop for lunch before we go to pick out your suit?" I asked.

"Of course, love. You tell me where you want to go."

"I think you would enjoy the Busy Bee Cafe. It's always been a favorite of mine."

"Great, sounds good."

We walked back to the car and Meme drove us to the restaurant and I looked forward to Edward seeing it and eating some awesome down home food.

It didn't take us long to get there and we walked inside and we were seated quickly. I have always liked this place, my aunt and grandma would be me here when I was younger. It was always a special place for us.

"I hope you find something you like, Edward," Meme said as she looked at the menu.

"I'm sure I will. Do you have any suggestions?" he asked.

"Just about anything on the menu is really good. I'm sure Bella will give you her opinion on dessert. It was always her favorite part of the meal."

"It was, I can tell you that the berry cobbler is out of the world as is the peach cobbler. But as for food it seems like you have to decide what kind of mood you are in. I know that I will probably get the Smothered Chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Hmm... that does sound good. But I think I will get the fried chicken with mashed potatoes and the green beans. What about you, Meme?"

"I'm going to get the fried fish with fries and coleslaw, It's my favorite."

"Always has been," I said with a smile as our waitress came over. She took our order and said she be right back with our sweet teas.

I loved being here with Edward and my aunt, the only thing that would make it perfect would be my grandma being here. But she's here in spirit. She would've loved Edward and she would be so happy. I miss her terribly but a part of her is always with me no matter where I go. I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I turned towards him.

"Okay, love?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said softly as I held his hand.

It didn't take long for our food to be delivered and we enjoyed our meal as we talked about where to go for his suit.

After we finished eating, we ordered dessert. I ordered the berry cobbler and Edward ordered the peach cobbler, but I told him I'd share a bit of mine with him. Meme ordered the bread pudding, which I always hated.

As our desserts were delivered my cell phone rang. I looked down at it and saw that it was Alice. I decided that I would answer it.

"Hi Alice," I said as I looked at Edward.

" _Hey Bella, please don't hang up. I'm sorry for pushing you so much. I know how wrong I was now. I'm glad that you are marrying my cousin, I wish you were doing it here but I understand why you're not. Can you forgive me? I know that I'll have to ask Edward for his forgiveness also. I deserve it if you don't forgive me. I was really just trying to help and I didn't realize that I was driving you to run off. Jasper said that sometimes I get so wrapped up in things that I smother people and that I don't let people say a word, um kind of like I'm doing now. I'll shut up now,"_ she said and I could help but laugh.

"Oh my word, did you even breathe?" I asked.

" _I'm sorry."_

"I forgive you. I should've spoke up and told you that you were suffocating me. It was childish of me to run off, but it's in the past and everything is fine now."

" _Thank you, Bella. I'm so glad that Edward went after you."_

"Me too," I said as I squeezed Edward's hand.

" _When is your wedding?"_ she asked.

"In two days and then we will be coming home."

" _What about your honeymoon?"_

"We'll still be going as planned."

" _Okay, I'm glad that you guys are good. I'm sorry that I nearly messed up your relationship. I love you both, let Edward know that I will be calling him soon."_

"Sure, talk to you later," I said as I slipped my phone back in my purse.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's good. She said she loves us both and that she'll call you soon."

"Well I'm not sure that I'll be talking to her... yet. Let her stew in her own juices a bit," Edward said with a laugh. Even though I knew he wouldn't be able to do that, really. He doesn't have it in him.

I just nodded at him as we finished our desserts and Edward went to take care of the bill.

"He's a good man, Bella. Never let him go," my aunt told me as we watched him converse with the cashier.

"I won't," I said with a smile as I watched him walking slowly back to us. I couldn't believe that I nearly let him go. I know I won't be making that mistake again.

"Ready to go, Ladies?" he asked as he held out his hand to my aunt.

"Yes Sir," she said as she placed her hand in his and he helped her up and then he extended his hand to me.

We walked hand in hand to the car as MeMe talked about how it would be a beautiful day on our wedding day. The weather was supposed to be very nice and no rain which was typical for this time of year.

I nodded and smiled at her as we got to the car. Edward opened the doors for us and then got in the back seat as MeMe started the car and headed towards the suit shop.

"Mr. Marks is the best tailor in town and I'm sure he'll be able to help us. He is a sweet older man and I'm sure you'll remember him Jingle."

"Um... not sure. But if you say so," I said with a smirk. "I think you are quite smitten with Mr. Marks."

"Perhaps I am but he's a little slow on things, he doesn't seem to notice my flirtatious side."

I couldn't help but laugh at the conversation.

"Edward, how did you woo my niece?" she asked him.

"Ah... um, I started leaving her little notes and gifts on her desk, and then on Halloween I asked her to meet me at the water tower and the rest is history they say."

"That's so romantic. I wish Gus was more like that, he thinks his coming over for dinner and bringing me a rose is romantic enough," she said as she pulled into the parking spot.

"MeMe, maybe you need to take the bull by the horns and tell him how you feel," I suggested as we got out of the car.

"Maybe Bella."

"I think you should invite him to our wedding, or maybe the dinner afterward," Edward offered.

"You wouldn't mind having someone you never met at your wedding?"

"I don't mind if Bella doesn't, he could be a witness to our marriage since we need two of them."

"That sounds perfect, Edward. You can invite him, MeMe. He might just say yes," I said as we walked into the quaint little shop.

"Mary, so lovely to see you and your niece. This must be Edward," a short, white haired, robust, with sparkling green eyes said as he came to stand before us.

"Yes, you remember my Jingle, Bella and this is her fiance Edward. He needs to find a suit for their wedding in two days."

"Nice to meet you both, and boy have you grown Miss. Bella."

"Nice to see you again. Edward and I will look around since my Aunt Mary needs to ask you something," I said as I pulled Edward away from them.

I could feel my aunts eyes glaring at me.

"You are shameless," Edward chided with a smirk.

"I am, but all of us need a push sometimes."

"Very true."

We looked through the racks and Edward easily found a suit that he liked, and we turned to head back to where my aunt and Gus were .

"Well, he found a suit. Did you ask him what you needed to?" I asked with a smile.

"I did and he agreed."

"Good."

"Let's go and try the suit on to see if it needs any alterations," Gus said as he and Edward walked to the back room.

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that in two short days we will be husband and wife. I'm so glad that Edward didn't give up on me and I am thankful for sneaky aunts who like to meddle in their nieces life.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter has been a long time in the making, and I'm truly sorry for that. I hope you will understand and continue to read this story. We are nearing the end of this series and then it will be complete. It's been a fun journey and I hope you all love this Edward and Bella. Thank you for your patience.

BPOV

The days leading up to our wedding were peaceful and calm. I knew that everything was going to be alright, Edward and I talked a lot during those two days. We took long walks together and sat under the magnolia tree and at night we'd sit on the porch and look at the stars together. We'd laugh and kiss, snuggle and make out, but we were waiting for our wedding night to have sex. It won't be our first time together, we just wanted it to be special.

I've enjoyed seeing Edward so carefree and not stressed out over work. He's taken a few phone calls from work but for the most part he's just been there with me. I have a feeling that he is up to something with MeMe, I saw them a few times talking in hushed voices, but I didn't say anything. I'll let them have their secrets.

I came up behind Edward and wrapped my arms around him, "Happy Day before our Wedding, tomorrow I will be Mrs. Isabella Masen."

"I like the sound of that. Are you sure you don't want to hyphenate your name?" he asked me again.

"No, I'd rather have your name. I'm not into all of that hyphenating names."

He smiled at me and he leaned in and kissed me. His phone rang and he pulled away to answer it. He spoke quietly to whomever it was and I couldn't help but try to listen to what he was saying, but it was no use as he was basically listening or whispering.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"What was that about?" I asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't tell me.

"Just a little wedding surprise."

"You and your surprises."

"You love my little surprises," he said as he kissed my lips softly. "I have to run an errand in a little bit, will you forgive me for leaving you?"

"Hmm... let me think," I said as I looked up into his emerald eyes. "Of course, I'll be fine. I'll just try on my dress again and make sure everything is perfect."

"Everything will be perfect, I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Well, I am marrying the most romantic and handsome man in the world."

I smiled up at him as he held me close, "We are perfect, Jingle."

"You're not going to forget that, are you?"

"Nope, it's cute."

"How long until you have to leave me?" I asked.

"Um... my cab will be here at 1."

"So we have time for lunch and a walk by the tree where we will be married?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Great," I said as I took his hand and walked us into the kitchen. "Let's make lunch and then go outside."

He nodded and we worked together to make lunch. Since Edward has been here he has learned to make real Southern Sweet Tea and he's taken a liking to Peach tea also. We made chicken salad sandwiches and I packed a bit of Mimi's potatoes salad into a container as Edward put some tea in a pitcher.

As he was putting it into the basket I put a couple of brownies in some wax paper for dessert. I handed them to him as he was closing the basket.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded as he took my hand and we went outside. It was a nice warm spring day, and everything was set up for our wedding. The chairs were placed facing the tree, where the arch was placed where we would stand and exchange our vows. I couldn't wait for it.

"It's really beautiful, Bella. I can't wait to see you walking to me tomorrow."

"I can't either. I hope everyone won't be too upset with us for not getting married in Chicago."

"They are happy for us," he said as he put the blanket down and we sat on it. He busied himself by getting the food out. "I talked to my aunt and she is just happy that we are still getting married. She said it doesn't matter where and she'll see us when we arrive home."

"Hmm... I guess, I hope Alice takes it that well. She says she's fine with it, but one can never be sure."

He busied himself setting out the food as I poured us some Peach tea. I smiled over at him, he looked so carefree here. I hoped that once we were back in Chicago he can hold onto some of that carefreeness.

"A penny for your thoughts, baby," he said as we started eating.

"I'm just thinking that I hope you can retain some of this carefreeness that you have here once we return home."

"I will do my best to at home with you, work I will always be me. But when we are alone, I will be like this most of the time. I won't be so controlled or let Alice control aspects of our lives. But you know how she gets around holidays though."

"I do, and I won't let her control everything. I want us to have our own traditions as well."

"We already do. I will always leave you little notes and treats for Christmas, and any other day I feel like it," he said softly as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I liked them, it's how we came to be us. You and your gifts before the Halloween party and your Phantom of the Opera costume," I replied as I touched my necklace from my grandma. I wish she could've been here to see me marry the man of my dreams.

"Baby, I have a gift for you but I'm not sure I should give it to you since you are already crying."

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about my grandma and how much I wish she were here. I don't need gifts, but what is it?" I asked.

He held out a box to me, "It can go on the same necklace you are wearing now."

I took the box from him and opened the lid, nestled inside was a charm of the the phantom mask with a rose. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"I love it, could you help me put it on my chain?"

"Sure."

He carefully took my necklace off and he added the new charm to it. It fit perfectly with my other charm there. He replaced it around my neck and leaned in and kissed me.

When we broke apart, I smiled and told him thank you.

"You're welcome, I love seeing you smile."

"You make me smile," I told him as we started eating. "I will miss you while your gone, but I know you have to go and do whatever this surprise is. Does my aunt know what it is?"

"Yes, but she won't tell."

"Oh I know that, but perhaps I could persuade her," I told him with a smirk.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"No I wouldn't, but it was nice to see that look on your face. Besides she wouldn't ruin it for me. She loves this kind of thing."

We finished eating and then we shared a brownie, as we talked and laughed. It was such a nice day and according to the weather, it was going to be the same tomorrow.

We strolled back to the house as the cab pulled up. "I won't be long," he said as he kissed me softly.

"Okay, I will see you when you get back from your secret mission."

He smiled as he got into the cab and I watched as it pulled away. I wondered what he was up to but I knew that I couldn't get any answers from my aunt, so I'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
